


Chaos in the Sanders House

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 24: I'm Not Ticklish!, Ler!Virgil, M/M, Multi, Switch!Patton, Tickletober 2020, lee!logan, romantic analogical - Freeform, switch!janus, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: The Sides are having fight after fight after fight. So much denial, so much truths being thrown at each other. How shall it end? Why, with tickles, of course!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Chaos in the Sanders House

**Author's Note:**

> I started taking the personalities of a few of my friends, and placing them as Sanders Sides characters. So...for those who I've basically written their personalities, I hope you enjoy the PURE CHAOS! This is: The server in a Nutshell!
> 
> WARNING: Some swearing, some cusses and a bit of dirty humor. 
> 
> Tickletober 24: I'm Not Ticklish!

Janus and Virgil were yelling profanities at each other, and Poor Patton had to watch. Thankfully, Patton had a bowl of popcorn to keep him calm. 

“FUCK YOU! I AM NOT A DABI SIMP!” Virgil shouted at him. 

“YES YOU ARE! YOU LITERALLY HAVE A DABI FACE MASK IN YOUR ROOM!” Janus shouted at him. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Just because I have a Dabi mask, doesn’t mean I simp him.” Virgil added. 

“LIES!” Janus shouted back at him. 

“HOW?!” Virgil asked in anger. 

“I’VE SEEN YOUR SHRINE IN THE CLOSET. YOU HAVE A FULL COSPLAY OF HIM, AND YOU EVEN HAVE A BODY PILLOW OF DABI! THIS IS AN INTERVENTION! YOU ARE OBSESSED!” Janus told him. 

Virgil’s eyes widened. “I-...well...YOU’RE A SHIGGY SIMP!” Virgil yelled back. 

“I- Excuse me?!” Janus asked. 

“YOU SIMP SHIGGY SO MUCH!” Virgil yelled. 

“HEY!” Janus leaned into Virgil’s face. “Don’t you DARE call him Shiggy. It’s Shigaraki to you.” Janus warned. 

Virgil smirked as he pulled out his phone and pulled up a text conversation that was filled with thousands of fanart images of Shigaraki. “I’m surprised you haven’t maxed out your storage.” Virgil added. 

“Shut up, Virgil! I’ve read the X Reader fanfictions you’ve uploaded to your Wattpad story.” Janus mentioned. 

Virgil gasped. “You take that back!” He ordered. “At least I haven’t gone to Remus for SMUT IDEAS!” Virgil added. 

Janus blushed almost immediately. “I...How did you-” 

Remus popped up. “You called?” 

“NOT NOW REMUS!” Janus shouted in his face. 

Virgil snickered. “Geez, he just appeared! Why would you act so offended if you don’t ask him for smut suggestions?” Virgil asked. 

“OH! Speaking of smut fanfic-writing, I HAVE A NEW IDEA FOR YOU!” Remus told Janus excitedly. 

Janus squeaked in embarrassment. “REMUS, PLEEEEAAASE SHUT UP! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!” Janus begged. 

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled out his pen and notebook with the words ‘Fanfictions Waiting to Happen’ in Newspaper Cutout Letters. 

“Anyway: YOU’RE A DABI SIMP!” Janus shouted at Virgil. 

“YOU’RE A SHIGGY SIMP!” Virgil shouted back at Janus. 

“Well, FUCK YOU!” Janus yelled. 

“FUCK YOU TOO!” Virgil shot back. 

“I would fuck you two any day!” Remus declared proudly. 

“REMUS STAY OUT OF THIS!” Both Janus and Virgil shouted at him. Remus just bursted out laughing and continued to write in his notebook. 

Patton’s face winced in disgust as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth to stop himself from throwing up. 

Roman came walking through the front door with 2 big balloons in his hand. Then, Roman removed the strings from both balloons, untied them, plugged the ends with his fingertips and handed one balloon each to Virgil and Janus. “Hi guys! Sorry for interrupting. Please continue this debate while sucking up helium. Let’s see how long you last before you die of laughter.” Roman suggested. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow in confusion while Janus was already trying not to laugh. Roman waved the sides on. “Okay. Keep going.” Roman encouraged. 

Virgil sighed and looked over to Janus. “Can I just mention that Janus has, like, 3 separate stories filled with Shiggy x Reader fanfictions?” Virgil mentioned. 

Janus sucked in some helium. “How else am I going to organize my- Oh my GOD! HAHA!” Janus reacted, before laughing at his own voice. 

Virgil tittered and sucked in some helium of his own. “Your voice sounds like a CHIPMUNK!” Virgil reacted. 

“And yours doesn’t?!” Janus asked. 

“I know MINE does, but your voice sounds like Theodore from the Chipmunks!” Virgil reacted. 

“Excuse me, that’s offensive! I am NOT Theodore!” Janus warned. 

“I didn’t say you were!” Virgil mentioned. 

“True, but you said I sound like him!” Janus told him. 

“You DO!” Virgil reacted. 

Patton was giggling and laughing at the voices. “Hey Janus! I bet if you dressed in a green sweater, you’d be adorable like him too!” Patton mentioned. 

“I...Excuse me?” Janus reacted. 

“You are excused.” Patton teased. 

“I- NO! I am NOT cute!” Janus argued. 

“Yes you are!” Patton replied, before waddling up to him and squishing his cheeks. “You are the most adorable snek to ever snek.” Patton teased. 

Janus’s face blushed even more than before. Unable to handle it, Janus squeaked in embarrassment and pushed his hands off his cheeks. “Stop it! I’m not cute!” Janus told him as he struggled to keep his composure. 

Patton gasped and crossed his arms. “Are you denying the all-knowing Father of the Sanders Sides?” Patton reacted in an offended tone. 

“Yes, I am.” Janus said back with a smirk. 

Patton narrowed his eyes at him in slight annoyance before walking a few steps closer and closer to Janus. Surprisingly, Janus felt unphased by this action. He just continued to stare at Patton with a smug smile on his face. But the moment Patton poked his ribs, Janus’s smile fell and was replaced by another squeak. “NO! Don’t you even dare!” Janus warned. 

“Oooohohohoho! You should’ve thought about what you were denying before you tried denying it.” Patton mentioned. “Because I can easily prove your adorableness...Through a few tickles, of course!” Patton told him with a big smile before he squeezed Janus’s side. 

“What are you even talking about? I’m not denying anything! And I’m not even ticklish! Like, at all!” Janus tried to tell them. 

Remus guffawed at the last statement. “He’s VERY ticklish! Go for his ribs! Those are a killer.” Remus said with no filter whatsoever. 

“REMUS!” Janus shouted at him. 

“Oooooh, this is gonna be good!” Virgil reacted with a smirk. 

Janus jumped back and tried to run away from the situation he got himself into. But right as he tried to escape, Roman wrapped his arms under Janus’s underarms and held him there. “WAIT! NO! LET ME GO ROMAN!” Janus ordered. 

Roman just laughed. “You’re not gonna scare me into letting you go, Jan. Just accept your fate, and SUFFER.” Roman replied smugly. 

“I’ll get you back. I know all of your ticklish spots. Don’t underestimate my abilities to tickle you.” Janus warned. 

“Aww, come on Janus! Can’t handle being the lee for once?” Roman asked. 

Janus attempted to reach back and tickle Roman’s sides and hips if he could. But Roman just tickled him right under the armpits for even trying! “NAHAHA- ROMAN!” Janus yelled. 

“Yes?” Roman replied calmly as he observed Patton getting closer and closer. 

“Let. Me. GO- AAAH! PAHAHAT! WAHA- WAHAIT!” Janus shrieked. 

“Wow! You’re right! I AM waiting! Wanna know what I’m waiting for?” Patton teased calmly as he poked and drummed his fingers on his ribs. 

Janus gulped and whimpered nervously as Patton leaned into his ear, and whispered a breath-filled answer: “Your bubbly, manic laughter...” 

Janus held his breath and tried to fight Roman off. And he almost succeeded! But Roman had chosen to wait till the last minute, to blow a raspberry onto his neck and catch him off guard. Janus squealed and smiled widely and wobbly as he struggled to get away from them both. 

“Oh! Can I help?” Virgil asked, his voice still slightly high from the helium. 

“Of course!” Patton replied. 

“Cool!” Virgil reacted as he ran up and started going for Janus’s belly. But Janus didn’t react at all to the new touches. He just continued to struggle with the tickling on the ribs. Virgil was taken back in shock. 

“Go...for...his feet!” Roman ordered, struggling with Janus in his arms. Virgil immediately ran towards Janus’s backside, grabbed one of his feet, and bent his knee and calf back so he could tickle his feet without an issue. 

Janus’s eyes grew to the size of donuts as soon as Virgil so much as touched his foot. “DON’T- YOU- Ohohoho gohohod NOOOOHOHOHO!” Janus begged, slowly falling into short fits of laughter. 

“Yes!! We’re close!” Patton declared happily. With the position Janus was stuck in, Janus couldn’t kick Virgil without risking falling over. He also couldn’t move his arms around much without being tickled further by Roman. Every struggle was met with a consequence, and Janus was somewhat conflicted about it! What a cruel way to handle him! But...It was definitely working in their favor. 

“Aaa tickletickletickletickletickle!” Patton teased. 

“Awww, poor Janny is all ticklish on his footsie. It would be a shame if I were to go for your toes next…” Virgil teased. 

Janus squeaked in slight panic and tried to look behind him. “Now hohohold ohon a minute-” Janus yelped and threw his head back as hysterical laughter left his mouth. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIT TIHIHICKLEHEHES! STAHAP IHIHIHIT!” Janus bursted out. 

“Wait, really? I had no idea! It wouldn’t have occurred to me that moving my fingers baaaack and foooorrrth…” Virgil moved his nail back and forth under the toes very slowly to his voice, “...Would tickle so much! What a funny observation!” Virgil teased. 

“YOHOHOU’RE HAHAHANGIHIHING AHAROUND LOHOHOGAHAHAN TOOHO MUHUHUHUCH!” Janus yelled at him somehow through all the dominating laughter. 

“Oh? I am?” Virgil asked. He turned his face to Logan. “Have I been hanging out with you too much, Logan?” Virgil asked with a wink. 

“For a romantic couple, I would say we need to hang out a little more...just for the sole purpose to spite the snake.” Logan suggested. 

“Hmm...Well thought out. Okay!” Virgil replied. 

“Why of course...I am the logical one, after all.” Logan said with a smug smile as he fixed his glasses. 

Virgil chuckled and paused his tickling. Up back onto his feet, Virgil walked up to Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “The most logical…” he added. 

Logan blushed and looked away with a wobbly smile on his face. 

“And the cutest!” Virgil added, poking his cheek. Logan blinked in surprise and looked at Virgil with a frown. “Actually, you’d be the cuter one in the relationship.” Logan explained. 

Virgil guffawed. “Yeah right...Nerdy is the new cutie.” Virgil told him, booping the middle of his glasses. 

“Am not. Emo is more adorable.” Logan argued, poking Virgil’s nose to make a blush appear on his vampire-like face. Virgil went cross-eyed for a moment before frowning. “Not true, but okay.” Virgil argued quickly. 

Logan’s smug smile dropped. “Very true, actually.” Logan argued. 

“Nope. Not true at all.” Virgil argued back. 

“100% true, Virge. So true in fact, that simply tickling you would show the sides just how adorable you are.” Logan told him. 

Virgil blushed slightly and narrowed his eyes. “...you wouldn’t…” Virgil dared. 

Logan poked his belly and made a little ‘beep’ sound. “Oh look. I did it.” Logan said in a monotone voice. Virgil crossed his arms and soon smirked as he started to plan a tickle attack on him. “Hmm...It would appear my cute little emo might be planning something. Considering I just poked you in that belly of yours, I can theorize that you’re planning some sort of ticklihihi- HIHIHIHING AHAHAHATTAHAHACK- HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Logan hypothesized before falling into hysterics under Virgil’s fingers alone. 

“Oh wow! The rainbow nerd is ticklish! Who woulda thunk?” Virgil reacted in a slightly monotone voice of his own. 

Logan struggled to cover up his ticklish spots with his arms and quickly started to crumble to the evil, quick pokes and squeezes against his tummy. Virgil was very quick with his movements (unsurprisingly...he’s anxiety) and managed to even sneak around and squeeze his hip! Logan was almost losing his balance, so Virgil decided to squeeze both ticklish hips and drill into them at the same time. “zzZZZZZZZZzzzZzzzzzZZZ!” Virgil teased, imitating the sound of a drill gun. 

Logan wheezed and doubled over in laughter. “NODRILLS- NOHOHOHO DRIHIHIHILLS!! NAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Logan laughed before falling onto his side. With Logan now onto the ground, Virgil set to work. Virgil wrapped one arm under Logan’s left armpit and started squeezing and skittering his fingers all over Logan’s back. “OHOHOHO GEHEHEHEHEHEEEZ! COHOHOME OHOHOHON! HAHAHAHA NOHOHOT MY BAHAHAHACK! IHIHIHIT FEEHEHEHEELS WEIHIHIHIRD! AHAND TIHIHICKLYHYHYHY!” Logan told him. 

“Weird, you say? Are you sure that isn’t just the ticklish sensation effecting you?” Virgil asked, lessing his tickles a little so he could talk. 

“Ihihit ihihihis, buhuhut Ihihihi’m nohohot uhuhuhused tohohohoho ihihit.” Logan told him. 

“Oooh...Okay.” Virgil replied understandingly. “Perhaps I should take it slower?” Virgil suggested. 

Logan couldn’t help but blush and giggle from embarrassment. But, he nodded his head. “Okay.” Logan replied. 

Virgil took a few minutes to tickle his back very gently and slowly, so he wasn’t overwhelmed. Remus, who was just enjoying the cute view, rested his cheek on the palm of his hand as he enjoyed the cute moment in front of him. 

Patton, who was still tickling Janus, gave him a break and turned around. “Hey Remus! If you’d like some popcorn, have mine if you’d like!” Patton offered. 

Remus gasped and placed his free hand on his chest in appreciation. “Awww! Thanks Patton!” Remus said happily before grabbing the bowl and shovelling popcorn into his mouth. 

Patton turned his focus back onto Janus and giggled. “You okay?” Patton asked. 

Janus’s breathing was slowly getting calm as he recovered. “You...are so...getting it...Pat…” Janus warned. Without a second thought, Patton took off running. Patton turned his head around and squealed when he saw a tall, revenge-hungry Janus sprinting after him. It didn’t take long for Patton’s laughter to echo through the hallways towards the sides. 

In the living room, Virgil was starting to pick up the pace on Logan’s ticklish back. Logan’s giggles turned to squeals and laughter as he wiggled his back around from the ticklish sensations. It felt weird the quicker that Virgil tickled, but it was a lot less unbearable thanks to Virgil’s slow start. Logan didn’t really get a chance to tickle Virgil back, but he did get a few moments to cuddle his loving boyfriend. The couple happily cuddled on the couch in the comfort of each other’s arms and enjoyed the sound of Patton’s distant laughs and hiccups. 

...Meanwhile, Remus was STILL writing in his notebook. “Have you two made love yet?” 

...Let’s just say it didn’t take long for a more manic fit of laughter to join Patton’s...


End file.
